Unfinished desires
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: A day that begins oh so normally changes so drastically.


Unfinished desires 

A Calleigh Duquense and Eric Delko Story.

Once again Calleigh was awaoken by the familliar humming of her mobile on her bedside table. "Hey Cal, I know its early but we need you at the lab? " As soon as she heard the familliar voice of her gorgeus boyfriend Eric, Calleih was awake and ready to go after grabing a quick shower and getting changed Calleigh grabbed her phone and hummer keys and flew out of the door and straight down the steps to her hummer. It was a beautiful morning the sky was glowing as the hot sun was slowly rising from the East. As Calleigh drove through the eraly morning traffic she heard her police radio send out a warning " All patrols look for a black BMW regestration S09 MXP if spotted approach with caution as passenger and driver are believed to be armed and dangerous!" As Calleigh pulled to a stop at the traffic lights, so did a black BMW to her left, Calleigh thought nothing off this until the car started to pull away Calleigh then noticed the registration it was a match to the one that she had heard on the radio. Quickly Calliegh put her lights on and pulled into the left lane behind the BMW, it was then obvious that the car was not just going to pull to a stop for her and so she called for back up and began to chase after the runaway car. After around 10 minutes the car finnally pulled of the road and into a near by truck stop, and so Calleigh followed parking up behind the BMW and pulling her gun from its holster. As she got out from her car she began to shout commands at the driver she told them to pull the keys from the egnition and drop them through the window, which they did. This gave Calleigh cause to relax a little but not for long as when Calleigh finnally got to the passanger side door the window opened fully and before she had chance to react the end of gun which Calleigh had never seen before apeard "BANG!"

Calleigh felt the seering metalic heat explode in her arm, dropping her gun she ran to her hummer, feeling sick and dizzy Calleigh sat herself down and began to ring Alex. When she woke she realised she was still in the front seat of her hummer which was now soaked with her blood. In the distance she could hear sirens and knew that Alexx and the rest of her team would be here soon. She pulled herself up so she was in a seated position, Calleigh looked to were the Black BMW had been parked realising that it was gone although the keys that had been chucked out off the window were still lying on the ground and then the thought hit her how did they get away and whos keys are they? "CALLEIGH, CALLEIGH!" She heard her name being shouted from behind, then finnally Alexx appeared at her side along with her medical kit. All Calleigh could think about was Eric,did he know what had happened, was he here so before she could stop herself she blurted out "Is Eric, ok?", " So your sat here with a bullet wound in your arm and all you can think about is Eric haha it must be love, but yes he is fine and he is still at the lab." she continued this time checking her vitals "listen Cal did you pass out at all?" she asked. "Erm yeah I think so, why?" She answered but before Alexx could say anything else Calleigh was sick which to her felt like the millionth time this week. A worried expression had now developd on Alexx's face "Listen Cal. I know you hate them but i am taking you to the hospital to run some tests it is just a precaution and i shall have no arguments !" Instructe Alexx. Calleigh knew her best freind and coleage and she knew that Alexx would not make her go to the hospital unless it was important, so Calleigh did as she was told and with help from Frank Calleigh made her way to the ambulance which Alexx had aleady called and sat down preparing herself for her hospital trip. The last time she had been there was when Eric had been shot and luckily survived and the time before that when her mother had been killed by a drunk driver.

" OH MY GOD, Calleigh are you ok why didnt you ring me?" Stuttered Eric running to Calleighs side as she walked into her lab. " Eric i am fine but there is something I need to tell you so you better sit down." She explained. A worried expression had developed on Erics face so he developed on Erics face so he sat down and listened," Alexx did some tests and it turns out well, it turns out im pregnant! " Said Calleigh. "Thats amazing!" Shouted Eric with the biggest smile on his face. He quickly jumped to his feet and gave Calleigh a giant bear hug. " Its a good job I have just bought this then isn't it." Eric said unfolding a peice of paper to reveal a picture of a beautiful house. " What! you have just bought this oh my gosh Eric I LOVE YOU !" Exclaimed Calleigh as she gave him another big hug " I love you too no I love the both of you!" Eric whispered into Calleighs ear. As Eric said the words Calleighs whole body tingled.

"Hey, Guys" Called Eric as he lead Calliegh into the locker room, were Natalia, Ryan and Horatio were all disscusing their recent case. "Oh hey guys whats up?" Asked Ryan. "Well me and Cal both have something to tell you all, do you want to do it?" asked Eric turning to Calleigh. "Guys you may want to sit down ok then well when I was at the hospital this morning Alexx did some tests and well it turns out that, Im preganant!" Calleigh Exclaimed. Natalia, Ryan and Horatio all stood and gave the happy couple big hugs while congratulating them both. "Well I believe this is a reason for a celebration come on guys get your coats im getting them in and oh I suppose its Orange juice for you Cal haha!" Replied Ryan as everyone followed him out of the locker room laughing "Oh mannnnn!" laughed Calleigh.


End file.
